The present invention relates generally to tape drives which use a removable cartridge having a storage tape. More specifically, the present invention relates to a transfer linkage for a cartridge adapter that allows the tape drive to receive and use a smaller sized cartridge.
Tape drives are widely used for storing information in digital form. These tape drives commonly use a storage tape having a thin film of magnetic material which receives the information. Typically, the storage tape is moved between a pair of spaced apart reels, past a data transducer. The data transducer records information onto the moving storage tape or reads information from the moving storage tape.
In one type of tape drive, one of the reels is part of the tape drive, while the other reel is part of a removable cartridge. For this type of tape drive system, the reel that is a part of the tape drive is commonly referred to as a take-up reel, while the reel that is a part of the cartridge is commonly referred to as a cartridge reel. With this system, upon insertion of the cartridge into the tape drive, it is necessary to couple the storage tape on the cartridge reel to the take-up reel of the tape drive. Subsequently, the storage tape must be uncoupled from the take-up reel, prior to removing the cartridge from the tape drive system.
Typically, a cartridge leader on the storage tape is automatically coupled to a drive leader that is connected to the take-up reel during insertion of the cartridge into the tape drive. The procedure of connecting the drive leader to the cartridge leader is commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cbucklingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccouplingxe2x80x9d. Subsequently, during ejection of the cartridge, the cartridge leader is unbuckled from the drive leader.
The buckling operation will be successful if the leaders are in good condition and are properly positioned. However, the buckling operation will not be successful if one or both of the leaders is not in the proper position for coupling. Thus, it is necessary to prevent the cartridge leader from moving when the cartridge is outside the tape drive.
In order to inhibit movement of the cartridge leader, the cartridge includes a reel lock that engages the cartridge reel and inhibits rotation of the cartridge reel when the cartridge is outside the tape drive. After insertion of the cartridge into the tape drive, a release device of the tape drive engages the reel lock and moves the reel lock away from the cartridge reel. This allows the cartridge reel to rotate.
Recently, smaller sized cartridges have been developed. It is desirable to use the smaller cartridges with the existing tape drives. In order to allow for the use of the smaller sized cartridges with the existing tape drives, a cartridge adapter has been developed. One function of the cartridge adapter is to hold the smaller cartridge in the larger opening in the tape drive. Another function of the cartridge adapter is to transfer a force that normally acts upon the reel lock in the larger cartridge to the reel lock of the smaller cartridge. One type of cartridge adapter uses a motorized mechanism to convert the motion of the release device into the movement of the reel lock in the smaller cartridge. Unfortunately, the use of motorized mechanisms in the cartridge adapter increases the cost, complexity, and reliability of the cartridge adapter.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a transfer device for a cartridge adapter that simply and reliably transfers the motion of the release mechanism of the tape drive into movement of the reel lock in a smaller cartridge. Another object is to provide a cartridge adapter that is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention is directed to a cartridge adapter for a tape drive that satisfies these objectives. The cartridge adapter is adapted for use with a cartridge and a tape drive. The cartridge includes a cartridge reel and a reel lock. The reel lock is movable between a locked position and an unlocked position. In the locked position, the reel lock inhibits rotation of the cartridge reel. In the unlocked position the reel lock allows for rotation of the cartridge reel. The tape drive includes a receiver and a release. The release is movable relative to the receiver.
As provided herein, the cartridge adapter includes an adapter housing and a transfer device. The adapter housing fits within the receiver and the cartridge fits within the adapter housing. The transfer device is secured to and moves relative to the adapter housing. The transfer device includes a first device section that engages the release and a second device section that engages the reel lock. With this design, movement of the release results in movement of the transfer device and the reel lock.
Uniquely, the transfer device coverts the vertical force of the release into a horizontal force that acts upon the reel lock of the cartridge. Stated another way, the transfer device moves substantially transversely to the movement of the release. Preferably, the first device section includes a ramped surface that engages the release and causes the transfer device to move transversely to the movement of the release.
Additionally, the adapter housing can include a guide and the transfer device can include a guide follower. The guide and the guide follower cooperate to allow the transfer device to slide substantially transversely to the movement of the release.
The present invention is also directed to a combination that includes a tape drive, the cartridge adapter, and a cartridge. Additionally, the present invention is also directed to a method for releasing a reel lock of a cartridge.
Importantly, the transfer device simply transfers the force that normally acts on a larger cartridge to the smaller cartridge. This enhances reliability of the cartridge adapter and reduces the cost for manufacturing the cartridge adapter.